bob_lepongefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Bob l'éponge (série)
– aujourd'hui }} Bob l'éponge est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée par Stephen Hillenburg et diffusée depuis le sur le réseau Nickelodeon aux . Au Québec, la série est diffusée depuis 2000 sur Télétoon, janvier 2002 sur VRAK.TV. En France, la série est diffusée depuis le sur TF1 et Télétoon, et depuis le sur Canal J et sur Nickelodeon France et sur Ludo en 2015. Synopsis La série met en scène les aventures loufoques de Bob, une éponge qui vit dans un ananas au fond de la mer dans la ville de Bikini Bottom peuplée principalement de poissons. Bob travaille comme cuisinier au Crabe croustillant, un restaurant dirigé par un crabe, le Capitaine Krabs, et dont la spécialité est un hamburger appelé le "pâté de crabe". Le meilleur ami de Bob est Patrick, une étoile de mer encore plus stupide et immature que Bob. Carlo (qui joue de la clarinette) est un calamar qui est le collègue de travail et le voisin grincheux de Bob, fatigué de devoir supporter ses excentricités. Enfin l'autre ami de Bob, Sandy, est une écureuil qui a décidé de vivre dans la mer. Liste des épisodes Saison 1 (1999-2000) |Card = BAB.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge va essayer d'être cuisinier au Crabe Croustillant }} |Card = 01x02.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge nettoye son jardin }} |Card = S01e03 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge est invité chez Sandy }} |Card = S01e04 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge fait des bulles }} |Card = S01e05 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge déchire son pantalon }} |Card = S01e06 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge va pêcher à la méduse }} |Card = S01e07 f.jpg |Desc = Plankton veut voler la recette du pâté de crabe }} |Card = S01e08 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge et Patrick se disputent à cause de Carlo }} |Card = S01e09 f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge va passer son permis de conduire }} |Card = S01e10_f.jpg |Desc = Bob doit livrer une pizza avec Carlo }} |Card = S01e11_f.jpg |Desc = La maison de Bob a été mangée par des parasites }} |Card = S01e12_f.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick se prennent pour l'Homme-Sirène et Bernard l'Ermite }} |Card = S01e13_f.jpg |Desc = Boule de gras va défier Bob l'Éponge au Crabe Croustillant }} |Card = S01e14_f.jpg |Desc = Bob est le nouveau surveillant du circuit et fait des accidents à Bikini Bottom }} |Card = S01e15_f.jpg |Desc = Une méduse a suivi Bob jusque chez lui }} |Card = S01e16 f.jpg |Desc = Sandy a créé une fusée mais Bob va sur la Lune avec la fusée }} |Card = S01e17_f.jpg |Desc = Bob fait des bruits avec des bottes en cuir }} |Card = S01e18_f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge veut faire partie des méduses }} |Card = S01e19_f.jpg |Desc = Carlo invente le jour des contraires pour que Bob soit calme }} |Card = S01e20_f.jpg |Desc = Carlo organise un spectacle au Crabe Croustillant }} |Card = S01e21_f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'Éponge veut aider Plankton à être gentil }} |Card = S01e22_f.jpg |Desc = Bob en a marre de ne pas être fort }} |Card = S01e23_f.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick croient que Carlo est mort }} |Card = S01e24_f.jpg |Desc = Le cavalier de Pearl l'a laissée tomber }} |Card = S01e25_f.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge et Carlo se battent pour être l'employé du mois }} |Card = Une_peur_incontrôlable.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge veut essayer de faire à tout le monde pour Halloween }} |Card = S01e27 f.jpg |Desc = Carlo doit nourrir Gary pendant l'absence de Bob }} |Card = S01e28 f.jpg |Desc = Carlo est congelé de 2017 à 4017 }} |Card = Fous_de_karaté.jpg |Desc = Bob est obsédé de karaté }} |Card = Rêver_sans_y_être_invité.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge visite les rêves des autres }} |Card = Docteur_Patrick.jpg |Desc = Bob a un rhume et Patrick va essayer de le soigner }} |Card = La_Saint-Valentin.jpg |Desc = C'est la Saint-Valentin à Bikini Bottom }} |Card = Le_Papier.jpg |Desc = Bob s'amuse avec un emballage d'un bonbon }} |Card = La_Passion_du_Jeu.jpg |Desc = Le Capitaine Krabs est devenu accro au jeu du Hollandais Volant }} |Card = Les_Bus_farceurs.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick se sont trompés de bus et ils sont à Rock Bottom }} |Card = Le_Mal_du_pays.jpg |Desc = Sandy veut retourner au Texas qui lui manque dans son cœur }} |Card = Petit,_mais_costaud.jpg |Desc = Plankton veut bâtir un restaurant sur le Goo Lagoon }} |Card = S01E38.jpg |Desc = Bob fait des poissons d'avril à tout le monde }} |Card = La_Spatule_de_Neptune.jpg |Desc = Bob rencontre Neptune }} |Card = La_Pause.jpg |Desc = Patrick invite Bob à un "cirque" }} |Card = Le_Retour_de_l'Homme_Sirène.jpg |Desc = Bob a gagné un concours et il reçoit le coquillage qui permet d'appeler les deux héros }} |} Saison 2 (2000-2003) |Card = Problème_de_lacets.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge ne sait plus faire ses lacets }} |Card = Les_Joies_du_Dimanche.jpg |Desc = Carlo veut rester tranquille tout le dimanche }} |Card = Mauvaise_Haleine.jpg |Desc = Bob fait une glace avec des oignons qui donne une mauvaise haleine }} |Card = Pearl_et_ses_idées.jpg |Desc = Pearl veut faire des changements au Crabe Croustillant }} |Card = La_Course_au_Titre.jpg |Desc = Patrick a reçu une coupe qui n'est pas pour lui }} |Card = Marcel_Bubulle.jpg |Desc = Bob l'éponge veut jouer avec quelqu'un }} |Card = Une_Tarte_Mortelle.jpg |Desc = Carlo donne une tarte à Bob mais c'était une bombe }} |Card = La_Valse_des_Homards.jpg |Desc = Plankton a créé un robot qui ressemble à Eugène Krabs }} |Card = Le_Papillon.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick doivent garder les animaux de Sandy pendant 2 jours }} |Card = Les_Pâtés_mulitcolores.jpg |Desc = Bob veut vendre des pâtés de toutes les couleurs }} |Card = L'éponge_à_sa_mamie.jpg |Desc = La grand-mère de Bob l'éponge le prend comme un bébé }} |Card = L'Exil.jpg |Desc = Carlo veut être loin de Bob l'éponge et de Patrick }} |Card = Le_Sport_avant_le_Sommeil.jpg |Desc = Sandy doit hiberner tout l'hiver mais elle ne veut pas }} |Card = Voleur_malgré_eux.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick ont pris un ballon gratuit et ils croient qu'ils des voleurs }} |Card = S02e09 f.jpg |Desc = Sandy fête Noël à Bikini Bottom }} |Card = S02e14 f.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick veulent jouer avec Sandy }} |Card = L'Éponge_abandonnée.jpg |Desc = Gary a quitté Bob pour aller avec Patrick }} |Card = Le_Permis_par_K.O..jpg |Desc = Bob re-passe son permis de conduire }} |Card = Le_Plus_Grand_Fan.jpg |Desc = Bob est un grand fan de Kévin }} |Card = Les_Vacances_de_l'Homme_Sirène.jpg |Desc = L'Homme Sirène et le Bernard l'Ermite doivent partir en vacances }} |Card = Dur,_dur_d'être_comique.jpg |Desc = Bob raconte des blagues sur les écureuils }} |Card = Bob_manque_d'air.jpg |Desc = Sandy et Bob ont fait un pari pour savoir si Bob et ses amis peuvent rester 1 minute à la surface }} |Card = Le_Canon_à_Perle.jpg |Desc = Bob veut venir en aide d'une palourde géante }} |Card = Le_Hollandais_Volant.jpg |Desc = Le Hollandais Volant jette son ancre sur la maison de Bob }} |Card = Gary_prend_un_bain.jpg |Desc = Gary doit prendre un bain mais il ne veut pas }} |Card = Plankton_a_gagné.jpg |Desc = Plankton a gagné à un jeu de carte contre Krabs et Bob doit travailler au Seau de l'enfer }} |Card = Le_Crayon_Géant.jpg |Desc = Un artiste a perdu son crayon dans l'océan accidentellement }} |Card = La_Boîte_aux_secrets.jpg |Desc = Patrick possède une boîte à secrets qui cache une photo de Bob }} |Card = L'Orchestre.jpg |Desc = Carlo doit diriger un orchestre }} |Card = Service_de_nuit.jpg |Desc = Le Capitaine Krabs laisse son restaurant ouvert 24h/24 }} |Card = Le_Capitaine_Amoureux.jpg |Desc = Krabs tombe amoureux de Puff }} |Card = La_Rédaction.jpg |Desc = Bob doit faire un devoir de 800 mots }} |Card = Les_Parents_de_Patrick.jpg |Desc = Les Parents de Patrick lui rendent visite }} |Card = La_Liste_des_treize_mots.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick disent des gros mots remplacés par des cris de dauphin }} |Card = L'Artiste_méconnu.jpg |Desc = Carlo veut devenir un artiste célébre }} |Card = La_Confiture_de_Méduse.jpg |Desc = Bob a fabriqué un pâté de crabe avec de la confiture de méduses }} |Card = L'Affrontement.jpg |Desc = Bob et Patrick participent aux 21 jeux olympiques de la friture }} |Card = La_Grève.jpg |Desc = Carlo veut faire la grève et Bob est du même avis mais il ne sait pas c'est quoi }} |Card = Le_Lombric_géant.jpg |Desc = Un lombric géant sème la terreur à Bikini Bottom }} |} Saison 3 (2002-2004) |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |} Saison 4 (2005-2007) |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |} Saison 5 (2007-2008) |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |Card = ? |Desc = ? }} |} Saison 6 (2008-2010) # La maison de vos rêves (House fancy) # Plankton et les voleurs de Pâté de Crabe (Krabby road) # Un centime pour le Capitaine Krabs (Penny foolish) # Visite au musée de la marine (Nautical Novice) # Le grand tournoi des gladiateurs (Spongicus) # Ventouse symphonie (Suction Cup Symphony) # Comment être normal (Not Normal) # Une journée sans Bob l’Éponge (Gone) # Le dissident (the splinter) # Les rois du sifflet à coulisse (Slide whistle Stooges) # Vivre comme Larry (A life in a day) # La peau décolorée (Sun bleached) # Carlo le géant (Giant Squidward) # Une histoire de nez (No nose knows) # L'ingrédient secret (The Great Patty Caper) # Le fidèle client (Plankton's regular) # Copains de classe (Boating buddies) # Le journal du crabe (The Krabby kronicle) # Pearl et sa pyjama party (The slumber party) # Gary au concours de beauté (Grooming Gary) # Bob surfe la vague (SpongeBob vs. The Big One) # Un joli petit pactole (Porous pocket) # La chorale des hommes à la voix d'or (Choir Boys) # Match de catch (Krusty Krushers) # La carte super rare (The card) # Une aventure taille "Viking" (Dear Vikings) # L'école buissonnière (Ditchin) # Grand père, le pirate (Grandpappy the pirate) # Le club des Céphalopodes Cephalopod Lodge) # La visite de Carlo (Squid's visit) # Espèce d'idiot (Whatever happened to Spongebob?) # Sosies parfaits (Shuffleboarding) # Le cours de musique (Professor Squidward) # Le ver luisant (Pet or Pests) # Une armée d'ordinateur (Komputer Overload) # Patrick, l'idiot sans chapeau (No Hat for Pat) # Le magasin de jouet (Toy store of doom) Saison 7 (2009-2011) Attention : Tous les épisodes en Italique ne sont pas encore traduits ! ---- La septième saison de Bob l'éponge a été diffusée aux États-Unis à partir du 16 mars 2009. Elle a commencé avec l'épisode "Les châteaux de sable" ("Sand castles in the sand") dans lequel Bob et Patrick construisent des châteaux de sable géants... Cette septième saison marque le dixième anniversaire de la série et pour l'occasion, un épisode très spécial intitulé "Truth or Square" (anciennement nommé "The Great escape" et baptisé en France "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge") a été diffusé aux États-Unis le 6 novembre 2009. Dans cet épisode, le Capitaine, Carlo, Patrick et Bob se retrouvent coincés dans la chambre froide du Crabe Croustillant et se remémorent à tour de rôle des passages oubliés (et donc inédits) de leurs meilleures aventures... Ainsi Carlo se souvient de sa vie sans Bob et du jour funeste ou Bob est devenu son voisin alors que Bob raconte comment il a été amené à se marier avec Sandy! Outre de nombreuses références à certains épisodes cultes de la série, cet épisode bénéficie d'un générique totalement nouveau et assez incroyable réalisé en partie en pâte à modeler. En outre, la chanteuse Pink y fait une savoureuse apparition en pirate sexy et chante même une chanson inédite... Noter qu'en France, le 25 novembre 2009, TF1 diffusait "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge" dans son émission jeunesse TFOU, soit quinze jours seulement après sa diffusion américaine (toujours dans une version "censurée"...) Nickelodeon a diffusé l'épisode "Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Eponge" le jour de Noël (25 décembre 2009) dans sa version intégrale. La septième saison de "Bob l'éponge" est diffusée depuis octobre 2010 sur TF1 dans l'émission Tfou, les épisodes étant diffusés aléatoirement et dans le désordre. Elle est aussi diffusée (en partie) depuis le 5 janvier 2011, tous les matins sur la chaîne du câble Nickelodeon. NB : les traductions françaises des titres ne sont pour le moment pas tous connues, la majorité des épisodes n'ayant pas encore été diffusée en France (Attention aux traductions "mot à mot"!) # Les châteaux de sable (Sand castles in the sand) # Gary a une nouvelle coquille (Shell shocked) # Le pâté c'est fun ! (Chum Bucket supreme) # Anniversaire de mariage (Single Cell Anniversary) # Les secrets carrément givrés de Bob l'Éponge (Truth or Square) # La tempête (Pineapple Fever) # Les Grottes de Chum (Chum Caverns) # The Clash of Triton # Carlos passe à la télé (Tentacle vision) # L'audition (I ♥ dancing) # Growth Spout # Stuck in the wringer # Quelqu'un dans la cuisine avec Sandy (Someone in the kitchen with Sandy) # Le travail de l'intérieur (The inside Job) # Bouffons gras (Greasy Buffoons) # La nouvelle éponge (Model Sponge) # Les détritus (Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful) # Un copain pour Gary (A Pal for Gary) # Le nouveau jouet (Yours, Mine, and Mine) # Krabs craque (Krabs Kracked) # C'est pas drôle d'être un fantôme (The Curse of Bikini Bottom) # Carlo à Clarinetland (Squidward in Clarinetland) # Sauvons, sauvons les méduses ! (SpongeBob's Last Stand) # Retour vers le passé (Back to the Past) # Le club des Vilains (The Bad Guy club de Villains) # Le jour sans larmes (A Day Without Tears) # Job d'été (Summer Job) # One Coarse Meal # Gary amoureux (Gary in Love) # The Play's the Thing # Le rodéo (Rodeo Daze) # La recette de Grand mère (Gramma Secret Reciepe) # The Cent of Money # Un Monstre à Bikini Bottom (The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom) # Le Triangle de Bikini Bottom (Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle) # La Vidange Vorace (The Main Drain) # Chez les Debilo-Billies (Trenchbillies) # Attitude de Gratitude (Sponge-cano) # The Curse of the Hex # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling # Karate Star Saisons 8 et 9 (2011-TBA) En décembre 2009, Nickelodeon a commandé une neuvième saison, portant le nombre d'épisodes à 172. Actuellement en cours de diffusion aux États Unis, la traduction française des titres n'est pas encore connue. # Buried in Time # Enchanted Tiki Dream # The Abrasive Side # Earworm # Hide and then What happens? # Shellback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece # Whelk Attack # You Don't Know Sponge # Tunnel of Glove # Krusty Dogs # The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Fish in town # Love that Squid # Big Sister Sam # Perfect Chemistry Distribution Adaptateurs Sylvie Cerf *Laurence Vignes *Anne Eryac *Daniel Fica *William Coryn *Nathalie Castellani Voix originales Voix françaises * Sébastien Desjours : Bob L'éponge * Erik Colin : Patrick, le narrateur, le hollandais volant * Michel Bedetti : Krabs, Plankton, Larry le homard (saisons 1,2,3,4,5), Patchy le pirate (saison 2,5,6,7) * Henri Courseaux : Carlo Tentacule (jusqu'a la saison 7) , Patchy le pirate (saisons 2 et 3), Potty (saison 5 à 7) * Michel Mella : Carlo, Potty (depuis la saison 7) * Michèle Lituac : Sandy, Mme Puff, Pearl, Karen (saisons 1 et 2) * Hélène Chanson : Sandy, Mme Puff, Pearl, Karen (depuis la saison 3) * Renaud Durand : Potty (saison 2,3), Larry le homard (saisons 6), voix supplémentaires * Daniel Fica : Craig Mammalton ;Adaptateurs * Laurence Vignes * Anne Eryac * Daniel Fica * William Coryn * Nathalie Castellani * Sylvie Cerf ;Société de doublage Personnages Personnages principaux *Bob l'éponge (SpongeBob SquarePants) : Bob est une éponge jaune carrée (ou plutôt rectangle) comme les éponges de cuisine (sans la partie verte qui gratte). Il est toujours impeccablement habillé de la même façon : pantalons carrés, chemise blanche et cravate rouge, chaussette blanches et chaussures noires vernies. Sa maison n'est pas banale. Il s'agit d un ananas posé au fond de la mer. Ses voisins sont Patrick l'étoile de mer et Carlo le calamar. Il vit avec Gary, son escargot de compagnie et travaille comme cuisinier au restaurant "Le Crabe Croustillant". Bob est un jeune adulte qui entre tout juste dans la vie active. Il est encore naïf et plein de fraîcheur et d'illusion. *Gary : escargot de compagnie de Bob, il miaule comme un chat. Il déteste les bains et adore manger à même le sol. Bien qu'il ne parle pas, il tempère bien souvent les emballements de Bob et le ramène parfois à la raison... Dans l'épisode "Rêver sans y être inviter", Bob pénètre dans ses rêves et s'aperçoit à cette occasion qu'il est extrêmement cultivé et intelligent. *Patrick l'étoile de mer (Patrick Star) : Patrick est une étoile de mer rose portant toujours un short vert avec des fleurs mauves. Il vit sous un rocher comme généralement les étoiles de mer. C'est le meilleur ami de Bob et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas idiot. il a simplement le QI d'une... étoile de mer, probablement très proche de celui d'une huitre. Il est aussi immature que Bob et presque aussi naïf. Il a un grave problème de mémoire qui fait que même lorsqu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent, il l'oublie aussitôt. Comme Bob, Patrick adore les méduses et les clubs secrets. Patrick est la gentillesse incarnée mais il est capable d'entrer dans des colères dévastatrices pour une broutille... Il a une forte tendance à former ses phrase avec : " A que ... " à la manière de Johnny Hallyday. *Carlo Tentacules (Squidward Tentacles) : Carlo Tentacule est un calamar vert turquoise qui vit dans la même rue que Bob et Patrick qui sont donc ses voisins. Carlo est aussi un collègue de travail de Bob. Il travaille au même restaurant, "Le Crabe Croustillant" en tant que caissier. Carlo est surnommé "le caissier grognon" par les clients du restaurant. Il est froid, égoïste, irascible et sans humour. Il déteste Bob pour tout ce qu'il représente, sa joie de vivre, son optimisme permanent et sa naïveté confondante. Carlo est d'ailleurs en quelque sorte le contraire de Bob. C'est un adulte qui s'est résigné à faire une croix sur ses rêves et qui de jour en jour est de plus en plus aigri par la vie. Carlo est passionné de clarinette et de musique classique, mais il est un piètre musicien (contrairement à Bob qui n'y connait rien mais est capable de jouer une superbe symphonie en soufflant dans un morceau de papier !). *Eugène Krabs (Eugene Krabs) : Souvent appelé « Capitaine Krabs », il est le propriétaire du Crabe Croustillant (ancienne maison de retraite, le Rusty Krab, renommée en Krusty Krab). Il souhaite que Bob l'éponge reste employé dans son restaurant pendant une durée indéfinie car il est impressionné par ses talents de cuisinier. Il garde secrètement la recette des pâtés de crabes (qui est à l'origine de sa fortune). Il est très avare, vouant un culte à son premier billet et allant jusqu'à s'arracher un bras pour un sou, dans un épisode il sacrifie même Bob pour 62 centimes. Il est radin, et n'a pas de morale car il vend des pâtés de crabe alors qu'il est lui-même un crabe. On peut reconnaître à travers son personnage une caricature du capitalisme américain. *Sandy Ecureuil (Sandy Cheeks) : Un écureuil femelle originaire du Texas qui a immigré à Bikini Bottom, pour faire des recherches scientifiques sous marines (ses patrons sont des singes). Elle vit maintenant dans un environnement d'air, sous l'eau. Elle et Bob sont d'excellents amis qui adorent pratiquer le karaté ensemble. Pour sortir de chez elle, elle porte un scaphandre, ce qui lui permet de respirer normalement. *Sheldon Jr Plankton : Plankton est un minuscule parasite qui possède un restaurant devant le Crabe Croustillant qui s'appelle le "Chum Bucket" et qui est toujours vide... Horriblement méchant et mégalomane au possible, Plankton est le rival du capitaine Krabs qui fut autrefois un ami. Plankton est un piètre cuisinier et n'a qu'un but dans la vie : s'emparer de la recette secrète du pâté de crabe. Pour cela, il use de tous les stratagèmes inimaginables (chantage, déguisements, mensonges, robots géants, etc. ) mais échoue toujours lamentablement. Il a "épousé" un ordinateur, qui le gronde souvent lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais plan, ce qui agace Plankton, qui ne se gène pas pour l'éteindre dans certains épisodes. Personnages secondaires *Guillaume Calmarchic : Ancien camarade de lycée de Carlo qui a réussi dans sa vie contrairement à Carlo et s'arrange toujours pour le lui montrer. Comme son nom l'indique, Calmarchic est très riche, et aime porter des smokings. Dans l'épisode "L'orchestre", il semble mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant Carlo donner un orchestre fantastique. *Le Hollandais volant : fantôme effrayant et drôle, à la fois d'un capitaine hollandais dont le bateau a coulé près de Bikini Bottom. On l'aperçoit dans quelques épisodes. Il ne sépare pas de sa vieille chaussette, car sans elle, il serait incapable de manger. *Karen : Karen est la femme de Plankton. C'est une machine ou plutôt un ordinateur (comme les ordinateurs de bureau). Elle parle et s'exprime au travers d'un écran pour donner des conseils ou aider son mari dans ses tentatives pour voler la recette secrète des Pâtés de Crabe. Elle est beaucoup plus calme, réfléchie et posée que Plankton et son aide est donc précieuse. Cependant par ses réflexions souvent moqueuses, acerbes voire humiliantes, Karen semble parfois mépriser Plankton mais ne dit-on pas que "qui aime bien, châtie bien" ? *Larry : Larry est l'archétype même du bellâtre musclé, gentil mais pas très intelligent, qui sévit sur les plages. Il s'agit d'un homard musclé et sportif qui adore faire de la musculation sur la plage de Blue Lagoon, notamment avec Sandy. Il est également sauveteur. *L'Homme sirène et Bernard l'ermite : Deux super-héros à la retraite qui vivent dans la maison de retraite de Bikini Bottom. Ils sont vieux, lents, sourds et myopes mais ils restent les idoles de Bob l'éponge et de Patrick. *Pearl Krabs : Pearl est la fille du capitaine Krabs. Ce n'est pas un crabe comme son père mais une baleine - sa mère est inconnue jusqu'à présent -. Âgée de quinze ans, Pearl est une adolescente capricieuse et colérique qui veut toujours être à la mode et être la plus populaire. Elle a honte de son père car elle le trouve trop radin, vieux, démodé et pas assez "corail" (expression qu'elle emploie souvent et qui signifie "cool"). Pearl passe le clair de son temps à papoter avec ses copines en écoutant des "boy 's band" et à faire du shopping. *Mme Puff : Madame Puff est un poisson-globe qui dirige une auto-école. Il s'agit d'une veuve (son dernier mari est aujourd'hui une lampe de chevet) très méticuleuse voire un peu maniaque qui mène une vie sage et bien rangée. Elle cherche toujours à garder son calme et son sang-froid car à la moindre contrariété elle peut rapidement être (littéralement) gonflée. Bob l'éponge est son meilleur élève dans les cours théoriques mais il devient son fléau dans la pratique dés qu'il faut lui apprendre à conduire... À force, Bob devient le cauchemar de madame Puff et elle est prête à tout pour que cela cesse. Dans un épisode, elle donne même le permis à Bob, excédée, mais elle le regrette vite et fait tout pour le lui enlever. *Les méduses : Elles vivent en groupe dans les prairies des méduses. Elle fabrique de la confiture mauve, dont Bob raffole. *Patchy le pirate et son perroquet : deux acteurs incarnant des fans de Bob l'éponge. Ils apparaissent dans des scènes filmées, dans 6 épisodes, comme L'Épisode perdu, Bob l'éponge DC, Le hollandais volant, Bob le roi de la fête, Le premier noël et Amis ou ennemis. Patchy est un pirate de pacotille qui porte un faux bandeau sur l’œil (il change d’ailleurs régulièrement de côté) et une jambe de bois... en plastique. Il se présente comme « le président du fan club de Bob l’éponge » et répond parfois au courrier des lecteurs. Son compagnon, Potty le perroquet, est une infâme marionnette dont on voit les fils et qui a toujours quelque chose de désagréable à dire surtout lorsqu’il s’agit de Patchy. Il passe d’ailleurs le plus clair de son temps à vouloir anéantir Patchy en l’envoyant dans les griffes d’un dinosaure par exemple ou en lui offrant un cadeau, cachant en réalité une bombe. Ces petits intermèdes filmés sont comme une récréation délirante intervenant avant, pendant et après les épisodes proprement dits et avec lesquels ils n'ont, bien souvent, aucun rapport. Ils font référence aux anciens shows de Pee Wee Herman dont l’auteur Stephen Hillenburg était un grand fan. Au fil de leurs apparitions, Patchy et Potty sont devenus très populaires auprès des fans et ils font désormais partie des personnages emblématiques et récurrents de la série. En France, TF1 supprime systématiquement les passages mettant en scène Patchy et Potty, ce qui fait que de nombreux spectateurs français ne connaissent même pas leur existence. Patchy le pirate est interprété par l’acteur Tom Kenny qui n’est autre que celui qui a créé la voix originale de Bob l’éponge et le double (en v.o.) dans chaque épisode. Tom Kenny prête aussi sa voix au narrateur qui intervient au début de certains épisodes et miaule à la place de l'escargot Gary. Quant à Potty, c’est Stephen Hillenburg lui-même (le créateur de Bob) qui lui prête sa voix. *Les parents de Bob : La mère et le père de Bob l'Éponge interviennent dans plusieurs épisode. Contrairement à Bob, ils ne font pas preuve d'un stupidité ou d'une extravagance particulière, ils sont tout à fait normaux. La Grand-Mère de Bob apparait aussi, elle est d'ailleurs au centre d'un épisode où Bob essuie des moqueries suite à ses rapport avec sa grand-mère. Dans la famille, on peut aussi voir le cousin Black Jack (qui s'amusait à martyriser Bob dans sa jeunesse avant de faire de la prison) et son oncle. Personnages épisodiques *Black Jack : C'est le cousin musclé et brutal de Bob. On découvre qu'il était grand auparavant, mais à la fin de l'épisode, que toutes ces années de prison l'ont rendu très petit. *Stanley : C'est un autre cousin de Bob l'éponge. Il est très maladroit et casse tout ce qu'il touche (il touche la caisse enregistreuse de Krabs et celle ci commence à brûler) *Boule de gras : Gros et sale, ce poisson à lunettes est un goinfre et un adversaire de Bob. C'est un personnage grossier, répugnant et antipathique. Il n'a pas d'ami et prend du plaisir à causer des ennuis aux gens. Bob et lui se connaissent depuis longtemps et ils sont ennemis. Il le défiera dans un combat de nourriture et cachera les cornichons sous sa langue pour duper Bob. *La Bulle Infernal et Lunettes Noires : Ce sont deux super-vilains, ennemis éternels de l'Homme-Sirène. La première est la grosse bulle méchante de la série "L'Homme Sirène". Cependant, Bob et Patrick s'occuperont de Lunettes Noires dans un épisode en tentant de lui apprendre à être gentil, ce qui, au final, aura pour effet qu'il quittera Bikini Bottom en ayant perdu toute méchanceté. *Debbie: Debbie est un hippocampe sauvage que Bob essaye d'apprivoiser pour pouvoir faire des chevauchées. *Franck : Il est le propriétaire du magasin de farces et attrapes. *Grand-mère Éponge : C'est la mère de madame Éponge et la grand-mère de Bob. *Grand-père Éponge : C'est grand-père de Bob. *Jacasseur L'étrangleur : Jacasseur est un criminel qui se retrouve derrière les barreaux à la prison de Bikini Bottom à cause de Bob l'éponge. Tout les habitants connaissent son existence et rien qu'à voir son portrait ils en ont froid dans le dos… *Le Roi Neptune : C'est le roi de l'océan mais c'est aussi un grand magicien qui peut lancer des éclairs, se téléporter ou transformer les gens. *Madame Krabs : La mère du capitaine Krabs et grand-mère de Pearl, est un vieux crabe qui porte un chignon blanc derrière la tête et de grosses lunettes beaucoup plus larges que ses yeux. C'est quelqu'un d'assez strict qui n'aime pas ceux qui font des bêtises ou qui disent des gros mots. Elle est très sensible à ces choses là et peut vite s'évanouir quand elle est déçue. Elle est si sévère que même Eugène Krabs la craint et lui obéit sans protester. *Roger la Limande : Un nouvel élève au caractère très brutal à l'auto-école qui apparait dans Le Bob, la Brute et la Maitresse *Wormy : C'est l'un des nombreux animaux domestiques de Sandy. Lieux *Chez Bob l'Eponge : (124 rue Conque, Bikini Bottom) C'est un ananas, où vivent Bob et Gary. Il comporte un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, un garage (que l'on aperçoit que très rarement) et d'autres pièces qui n'apparaissent que dans un épisode, comme une Bibliothèque dans l'épisode "Mauvaise Haleine" ou "Le permis de conduire". On peut monter sur le toit de la maison, entre les grandes feuilles de l'ananas. *Chez Carlo : (122 rue Conque, Bikini Bottom) Carlo habite dans une statue Moai, entre la maison de Bob et celle de Patrick. Vue de l'extérieur, il y a deux fenêtres (les yeux de la statue). On les retrouve dans l'atelier du calamar, où il joue de la clarinette et peint des tableaux. Il a aussi une chambre à coucher et une salle de bain. *Chez Patrick : (120 rue Conque, Bikini Bottom) Patrick vit sous une grosse pierre en forme de dôme avec une girouette au sommet. Pour rentrer chez lui, le rocher se soulève. On voit alors dessous un trou avec dedans un canapé et une télévision. Dans l'épisode "Les Parents de Patrick", les meubles sont faits de sable et il y a plusieurs pièces. *Chez Mr Krabs : (3541, chemin de l'ancre, Bikini Bottom) Eugène Krabs habite dans une énorme ancre noire avec sa fille Pearl. Il a une chambre dans laquelle il dort dans un hamac. Les murs de la pièce dans laquelle on entre sont recouverts de cadres et de décorations divers. Il y a aussi un garage très encombré. *Chez Sandy :C'est un dôme de plastique transparent ultra résistant. A l'intérieur, il y a juste un chêne au milieu d'un jardin. On y rentre par un sas pour ne pas inonder la bulle. Dans le jardin, il y a une table de pique-nique, et une fontaine pour les oiseaux. Les saisons sont reproduites : en hiver, il neige et il n'y a pas de feuilles sur l'arbre. *Le Crabe Croustillant : C'est un restaurant où travaillent le Capitaine Krabs (directeur), Carlo (Caissier) et bien sûr Bob (Cuisinier) On y prépare la fameux Pâté de Crabe, sorte de hamburger dont la recette est gardée secrète. Il y a 5 pièces : la salle où mangent les clients, le bureau du Capitaine Krabs, la cuisine, le congélateur qui devient une petite armoire par après et les toilettes. *Le Saut de l'enfer : Le restaurant de Plankton n'est qu'un simple seau de métal. A l'intérieur, il y a quelques tables et une pièce qui sert de bureau. C'est là que se trouve la femme de Plankton, Karen (un ordinateur), et tous les plans des tentatives de vol de la recette du Pâté de Crabe. En effet, le restaurant est situé en face de celui du Capitaine Krabs. *La prairie des Méduses : C'est là que Bob et Patrick viennent pêcher la méduse. C'est une grande plaine recouverte d'herbe bien verte, de quelques fleurs et cailloux. *École de Conduite : L'école de Bob, où travaille Mme Puff. C'est une zone entourée d'un grillage comportant un petit bâtiment pour les cours théoriques, un parcours de conduite pour les cours pratiques et un phare. Bob ne réussit jamais à décrocher son permis-bateau. Il finit toujours dans le phare, qui s'effondre, et Mme Puff gonfle. *La maison de retraite : C'est là que séjourne l'Homme-Sirène et le Bernard l'Ermite auprès d'autres vieux poissons. Bob vient leur rendre visite à plusieurs occasions, se qui perturbe fortement la tranquillité des lieux... *Le Quartier Général de Patchy : Maison se trouvant en Californie où se rassemblent Patchy et son fan-club. *La maison de Mme Krabs : Mme Krabs habite dans une énorme ancre rose. On ne l'aperçoit que très rarement, par exemple dans l'épisode Une nuit mouvementée ou encore "La liste des Treize mots". *Rock Bottom : Situé dans les grands fonds, la ville ne se compose que d'un arrêt de bus et d'une gare routière, mais également d'une cabine de toilettes et d'un distributeur de friandises. Elle a une population aussi inquiétante que monstrueuse dotée d'une langue particulière. Rock Bottom n'apparait que dans l'épisode Les bus farceurs et dans un épisode spécial en 4D sous le nom de "Bob l'éponge 4D" pour les parcs d'attraction (visible à (jusque en 2011)par exemple). Voir aussi Liens internes * Personnage de la série. * Catégorie de la série. Liens externes * * Site officiel de la série * Site officiel de la série en Asie * Tous les épisodes de Bob l'éponge en streaming * Bob l'éponge sur l'Internet Movie Database ru:Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны (серии) nl:SpongeBob Squarepants (serie) cy:Spynjbob Pantsgwâr (Cyfres) es:Bob Esponja el:Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز pt-br:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (série) id:SpongeBob SquarePants (seri) pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (serial) it:SpongeBob en:SpongeBob SquarePants (series) hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (TV serija) zh-tw:海綿寶寶 uk:Губка Боб Квадратні Штани (мультсеріал) Catégorie:Série